Patent Literature 1 discloses an air-conditioning apparatus. The air-conditioning apparatus includes a refrigerant detection unit disposed on the outer surface of an indoor unit to detect refrigerant, and a controller that causes an indoor air-blowing fan to rotate when the refrigerant detection unit detects refrigerant. In the air-conditioning apparatus, in situations such as when flammable refrigerant leaks into the indoor space from an extension pipe leading to the indoor unit, and when flammable refrigerant that has leaked out inside the indoor unit flows to the outside of the indoor unit through a gap in the housing of the indoor unit, the leaked refrigerant can be detected by the refrigerant detection unit. Further, when a refrigerant leak is detected, the indoor-unit air-blowing fan is rotated. As a result, the indoor air is sucked in through the air inlet provided in the housing of the indoor unit, and air is blown into the indoor space through the air outlet, thus allowing the leaked refrigerant to be dispersed.